Surprise Child
by nat12131
Summary: a few months after the Chase incident the Sons of Ipswich are slowly getting their lives back to normal until another surprise is sprung on them, a task, history unfolded and something that none of the Sons will forget.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Do I really have to go here?" Jessica asked. She was in the back of her mom's old BMW. "I mean why couldn't I have stayed with Lilly and the Macedon's for the last few months of the school year?" she was more than mad at her mom for making her transfer in the middle of her senior year. They weren't even moving to this side of the country yet her mom was making her switch with out an explanation.

"Yes you have too." Her mom looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Spencer will be a good experience for you. Just wait and see."

Jessica just looked at her mom not wanting to believe her. After her dad left when Jessica was 13 it had just been her and her mom. They had gotten along nice, they never had to worry about money but Jessica missed having a dad around. They pulled up to the dorms and Jessica got out of the car grabbing her bags.

"Be good and don't-" her mother started.

"I know, I know." Jessica said before walking up the steps to the dorm. The area around Spencer had this dark feeling about it. Everything was dark and gloomy the total opposite of what she was used to.

Jessica walked up the stairs to the third floor and down the hall to her room. When she opened the door the room was empty. There was a bed that was unmade and another that didn't have anything on it. Jessica placed her stuff on the bed and started to get settle in. After about thirty minutes a short girl with curly red hair walked in.

"You must me my new roommate." She said in a bitchy voice. The moment that she opened her mouth Jessica wanted to punch her but she decided against it.

"Yeah I am Jessica Johnson."

"Well I am Kira Snider and," she looked Jessica up and down. Jessica stared at her with her chocolate brown eyes waiting for her to say something. "You doing anything tonight because there is a party and I was thinking you might want to come."

"Sure." Jessica said.

"Awesome I will give you a ride." Kira said then she sat down on her bed and started to listen to her Ipod. Jessica then continued to put her stuff away. "So where did you transfer from?"

"California." Jessica said shortly. "Weather is different here."

"Everything is different around here." Kira said.

When Jessica and Kira got to the beach there were many fires and people dancing around and the music was louder. Jessica was surprised that no one heard them.

The first thing Jessica wanted to do when they got there was to ditch Kira. She had been bitching at Jessica the whole way to the beach. "Why are you wearing thing?" and "don't hang with these people."

"Here we are. What do you think?" Kira asked. Jessica was about to answer when a boy came up behind Kira.

"Who do we have here?" he asked Kira like Jessica wasn't even there. Kira looked at the boy and her eyes lit up. She was a girl for gossip and was happy to know something that no one else did.

"This is Jessica Johnson she just moved her from California." Jessica just nodded her head and then continued to look around.

"Hey, I am Aaron Abbot." Jessica flipped her light brown hair to get a better look at Aaron, he was somewhat good looking and he knew it. He had this thing about him and Jessica didn't like it. "So you like it here?"

"Like as in Spencer or the party?" Jessica asked. She started to stare at Aaron's hair, it was long and shaggy, some guys could pull it off but Aaron was not one of them.

"Both." Aaron replied.

"Spencer is okay but I will enjoy the party more in about 10 second."

"And why's that?" Aaron asked getting closer, his breath smelled like a bad burrito and made Jessica want to gag. Instead of replying she just simply walked past him and to the far side of the beach where she was far, far away from Aaron and Kira. So much better she thought.

"Dude lets go!" Reid said to his three friends, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair in a kind of cocky way.

"Hold onto your balls will yeah?" Tyler asked. They were on their way to the party on the beach and all of them were ready to let out some steam from the school week.

"Its not like you are going to get anything tonight anyway Reid so just chill." Pogue said.

"Yeah you have already had every girl in the school. They all know your tricks." The eldest Caleb said.

The four of them had grown up with each other, there were like brothers. They had a secret and that is what kept these four unlikely friends together. If that secret would to get out they would all be in danger, it would be the Salem Witch hunt over again. They were warlocks. They were the four of five descents of the surviving warlocks that survived the hunt.

The four boys all had different personalities, Caleb was the responsible and oldest, Pogue the bad ass, Reid the troublemaker, Tyler the youngest of the four and was just along for the ride.

"Look there it is." Pogue said looking out onto the party just below them. It was fully alive music louder than ever.

"What are we waiting for than?" Reid said leading the way with Tyler right behind him. Caleb and Pogue stayed behind.

"Are you sure you felt something?" Pogue asked after a moment of silence. He was referring back to the conversation he and Caleb were having about someone using the power earlier in the day.

"Yes I felt it, it woke me up. But it cant be-"

"You think? They never found the body did they?"

"No. But it could be possible." A few months earlier the fifth son, Chase Collins, soundly appeared after being thought of as dead for many years. He came back with much more power after ascending and he wanted more. Caleb was the next one to ascend and when you ascend at age 18 it becomes your life and when you give it away you die. The power is addictive and with every usage you give a little of you life away. Caleb and Chase had a battle and Caleb came out on top but they never found Chase. Since that night, Pogue has ascended and they have been on the look out to see if he would come back.

"We will just have to wait and be ready." Caleb said. "Come on lets go there is no point and worrying about it this second. Anyways Kate and Sarah are waiting for us." Kate is Pogue's girlfriend and Sarah is Caleb's. They both went down to the party.

"Caleb!" Sarah yelled. Sarah ran and hugged Caleb running her fingers through his short black hair.

"So you guys heard about the new girl?" Kate asked as she pulled her long black hair into a tight bun on the top of her head.

"New girl?" Caleb asked looking at Pogue. He didn't like where this might be going.

"Yeah, she is-"Sarah started but was interrupted by a scream.

"What the hell?' Pogue asked. They all looked around and saw Aaron Abbot holding tight to a petite girl.

"Abbot." Caleb and Pogue said together.

"And there's the new girl." Sarah said pointing to the girl in Aaron's grip.

"Lets go." Caleb said walking over to where Aaron was. As he approached he got a better look at the girl and for some reason he already felt like he knew her.

"Let go of me!" the girl yelled. She pulled harder to get out of Aaron's grasp but he just tightened his grip. She then turned and kicked him in the grind, hard. Aaron let go and let out a loud yell, then he lunged at the girl Caleb stepped in his path.

"Move Danvers!" he yelled.

"Is there a problem?" Caleb asked calmly, one of his strengths. There was already a crowd forming each choosing the side they are on by standing behind Caleb or Aaron. Tyler, Reid, Kate and Sarah had come over and were standing near by. Tyler, Reid and Pogue were ready just in case this turned into a fight.

"Yeah that bitch kicked me!" Aaron yelled angrily.

"Maybe if you would be less of a dick and it wont happen as often." The girl said. Caleb look at her, she had a pissed off expression on her face, her chocolate brown eyes were flashing a little blue in the light and her jaw was clinched in concentration.

"Come on Jessica you know you want me, the way you looked at me when you first got here."

"Oh really. The look I gave you was pity for your condition of being an asshole. You know 1 out 3 young men have this condition you shouldn't be touchy about it." Jessica said.

There were muffled laughs all around and Aaron looked even more pissed off.

"This isn't over." Aaron said then walked off with Kira right behind him. Kira shot Jessica a death stare that made Jessica get goose bumps.

Caleb turned around to face Jessica. They were about eye level with Jessica standing on a rock; she was more familiar no that he could see her face but he didn't know where he had seen her before.

"There goes my ride." She said.

"You roommates with Kira?" Kate asked.

"Yep and she was my ride." Jessica ran her fingers through her hair that ended at her shoulders. "I'm Jessica by the way."

"I am Caleb Danvers and that's Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, Tyler Simmons, Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham." Caleb said pointing at everyone in turn. "Looks like you met Aaron."

"Yeah I met the little bitch. Excuse my language." Jessica said looking at her nails; she had been biting them since she could chew. She always thought it was a nasty habit but never did anything about it.

"Don't worry about it. We cuse all the fucking time." Kate said. Jessica smiled. "I could give you a ride."

"You could? That would be awesome, thank you." Jessica said. There was a twinkle in her eyes she had finally met a semi-normal person.

"Its getting late we should get back." Kate said. She kissed Pogue and then the three girls headed into the forest to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You guys notice anything weird about that girl?" Caleb asked as Tyler dove them back to campus.

"Weird like what?" Tyler asked ruffling his dark brown hair.

"The only thing I noticed about her is that she was hot, like smoking hot. No wonder Aaron didn't want to let her go." Reid put in, smirking.

"She seemed pretty normal to me." Pogue said. "I don't know why she transferred so late though. But don't worry about it."

"You are right." Caleb said looking out the window as he saw his house come into view. "I will see you guys later." He said before getting out of the car and walking to his front door.

When Jessica got back she was glad that Kira was not there. Kate and Sara were really nice on the way back and Jessica saw herself maybe being friends with them.

Jessica sat down on her bed and closed her eyes. Jessica remembered her eyes flashing blue at the party, she was glad that they didn't go fully blue. She remembered that Caleb kid who came and in a way rescued her. He was familiar in a way but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Jessica fell asleep and woke up just in time to get ready and head to class. When she looked around the room she noticed that Kira was not there again and Jessica was glad that she didn't have to deal with her.

As she made her way to her first class she felt a little scared, who would she sit with and where. Maybe she could run back to California and her mom wouldn't notice, yeah right. Jessica pushed through the double doors and into class.

She saw Aaron and Kira sitting together near the front, each staring her down. Higher up she saw one of the boys that was with Caleb the night before, he had a seat empty on either side of him.

Jessica didn't even remember his name but he was the only one she felt comfortable to ask to sit next to. Jessica held her eyes straight ahead as she passed Aaron and Kira and walked up the steps. He was reading something and Jessica tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her with his dark eyes causing Jessica to lose all words.

"Um, is anyone sitting here?" she asked after a second. He smiled and pulled the seat out a bit.

"No. Go ahead and sit down Jessica."

"Thanks." Jessica said sitting down. "What's your name again? I totally forgot." She said smiling like a dummy.

"Tyler."

"Right. Sorry I am horrible with names." Tyler smiled at her then he returned his attention to his book. Jessica did a double take of Tyler. Some how she felt like she knew him too, just like Caleb she couldn't place where or why she felt this way. Jessica was about to ask if they have met before when the professor walked in.

"Get ready for a boring lesson." Tyler said.

After an hour and a half of boring lectures Tyler and Jessica walked out of the building.

"What do you have next?" Tyler asked. Jessica pulled out her schedule.

"Math."

"That's on my way. I will walk you."

"Thanks. Me and directions don't really got along." Which was true, when she was 10 Jessica had gotten lost on a hike because she was holding the map upside down.

"Hey Baby Boy." Reid said as he threw his arm around Tyler's shoulder. "And hey hot stuff." He said look Jessica up and down. Her uniform fully covered her, buttoned up all the way and her skirt was a size to big. What turned this boy on she didn't know.

"Reid right?" Reid nodded. "Spencer's most wanted. I heard some girls gushing over you in the bathroom. You must be something." Jessica said looking through Reid hair to see his calm blue eyes then she walked straight into the math building.

"Damn she is hot." Reid told Tyler. "And you Baby Boy got some skills walking with her, you are growing up." Reid said pretending to rub a tear from his eye.

"Shove off man. I was just being nice." Tyler said.

"Defensive are we? Ty Ty may like someone." Reid said in a baby voice.

"Dude get to class." Tyler said before walking into his next class.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of, you picked a nice one!" Reid yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"So I saw Tyler walking with you earlier." Kate said. Jessica, Kate and Sarah were in the library doing their schoolwork.

"Is that bad?" Jessica asked looking up from her notes.

"No." Kate and Sarah said at the same time.

"Its just that Reid has been checking you out a lot and so has Tyler. The four of them are really tight." Sarah explained.

"You think I will split them up?" Jessica asked. She thought that Tyler and Reid were cute but she didn't like, like them, did she?

"Well just watch out for Reid, he can be…" Kate started.

"Reid like." Sarah finished. Jessica looked at both of them not sure what to say. Were they telling her to go for Tyler or stay away from both of them? Either way she was not too keen on having them tell her to be careful it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself or at least that was what she thought. Sometimes Jessica would get herself into situations that she thought she could handle but she couldn't. that may be the reason why she cant stand having people who care about her.

"Mmmkay. You know what, I can't think about this stuff anymore. I am going for a walk. I will see you guys later." Jessica said then she gave Kate and Sarah a hug before grabbing her books and walking outside. The air was colder than it was before. Jessica quickly walked back to the dorms. She had so much to catch up on to be on the same page with her classmates. She knew one way to do that but would she do it.

Jessica walked into her room and Kira wasn't there, this could be her chance. Jessica placed her books and materials that she need to learn on her bed each open to the pages she needed to know. She closed her eye and when she opened them they were blue, not just the color part of the eye but the whole thing.

"Someone is using. I can feel it, faintly." Caleb said. Tyler, Reid and Pogue were all at his house, eating dinner with his mom.

"I can feel it too." Tyler said but for some reason when he spoke he was fighting back a smile. Reid was right that he did like Jessica but he didn't know anything about her just that she had this vibe about her that he liked.

Pogue and Reid nodded in agreement. Caleb's mom looked a little worried. When Chase came back she lost her husband because he gave Caleb his powers to help him defeat Chase and she was thinking that this time Caleb would be the one to leave her.

"Do you think its Chase?" Reid asked.

"It could very well be." Pogue responded pushing his long brown hair out of his eyes to see if he could figure out what Caleb was thinking. The table went silent, no one moving, no one eating.

"What should we do?" Tyler asked. "We should be prepared just in case he tries the same thing again."

"Well I will be ascending in a few days, we will have three to fight him instead of one." Reid said. Reid was happy that he would finally ascend however the rest of the group was worried that he would over use the power.

"That could be why he is coming back." Tyler put in. Tyler was okay about ascending last. He barely used the power now so he wasn't too worried about becoming addicted to it.

"We should have a meeting. Bring everyone together." Caleb's mom suggested. She looked pale and she had bags under her eyes.

"Mom there is no sense of bringing everyone into this. It could just be one of Reid's sons messing around." Caleb said half heartinly.

"Ha ha very funny." Reid said. "I wasn't that active when I was younger."

"You boys need to take this seriously." Caleb's mom scolded. "He could be back."

"Mom the feeling is different and not as strong. I know it's not him." Caleb said in a soft voice then he grabbed a hold of his mother's hand. "It is kind of soft in a way."

"Than who could it be?" Pogue asked. No on answered.

Jessica sat on her bed reading Shakespeare when Kira walked in. she looked over the top of the book before continuing.

"Shakespeare, huh. I would have thought that you would have chosen something darker." Kira said throwing her shoes in a corner.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jessica asked resisting the urge to throw something at her.

"Just that you didn't take my advice and stay away from those four." She said with a shrug.

"Remind me why I would ever take your advice on anything."

" Just that at the beginning of the year one of their friends went missing. None of us have heard from him since."

"Maybe he didn't like you." Jessica said then she popped her gum that she was chewing.

"Some said that they killed him. Plus something is really wrong with those four, just saying." Kira said before she left the room. Jessica stared at the door taking in what she said before finally going to sleep.

The next morning all Jessica's teachers were amazed that she had read everything that she needed to read for the week. Jessica felt good that she had broken her promise to her mom because she would not have as much stress of transitioning. As she walked into the dinning hall for lunch she saw the gang all at one table. She slid a seat right next to Sarah. Jessica did a double take of Sarah; she hadn't notice how blonde her hair was. It reminded Jessica of Barbie but in a good way.

"Hey guys." Jessica said to everyone.

"Hey Jess."

"So we are all going to Nicky's on Saturday for my birthday, you game?" Reid asked.

"What's Nicky's?"

"Its just a bar. A major Spencer hangs out." Kate said.

"Yeah I wouldn't miss your birthday."

"Great. We can give you a ride." Tyler said politely. Jessica smiled; Tyler was really starting to grow on her.

"It will just be us three." Reid said in a baby voice looking from Jessica to Tyler. Jessica caught his eye and she stared at him challengingly.

"I am going to go get some food." Jessica announced. As she got up she felt her skirt rid up and she turned around to see that it got caught on her chair. She heard Reid laughing softly and saw his eyes were fully black then back to normal in a flash. "Oops." Jessica said playing it off.

Caleb hit Reid super hard on the arm while giving him a look.

"What?" Reid asked pretending that he didn't know what he did.

As Jessica walked to her dorm after a day of classes she replayed the incident at lunch in her head over and over again. She had been thinking about it since lunch. Were Reid's eyes black like that or was she just seeing things? Then she thought to what Kira had said. All she knew was that she would be keeping a close eye on all four of her new friends.

"Hey Jessica wait up!" Jessica turned around to see Caleb running down the path to her. He came to a stop then he stared to lean forward while breathing hard.

"Out of shape?" Jessica asked jokingly. Caleb smiled up at her.

"I am gasp in perfect gasp shape."

"I can see that. Oh I totally forgot I was going to ask you if wanted to go run a mile with me. My time is about 6 minutes, you can keep up right?"

"Very funny." Caleb said. He straightens up. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner with my family on Friday night."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah my mom wants to meet you. It will be like you, Reid, Pogue, Tyler, me and Sarah and Kate."

"Uh sure. Sounds like fun." Jessica said happily. This was perfect she thought. She could figure out what was up with these boys, all she have to do was to wait till this weekend.

"Alright Reid, Tyler or Pogue can give you a ride." Caleb said.

"I am going to take Pogue I want to get a ride on that bike of his." Jessica placed her hands on imaginary handlebars and started to swish from side to side.

Caleb laughed. "I will see you later." He said before walking off the way he had come. Caleb went around the corner to where Pogue was standing against a wall. When Pogue saw him he stood up straight and met him halfway.

"You do it?" he asked.

"Yeah she is coming. You think she noticed Reid's eyes?"

"Hard to tell. But he should be more careful about that. He could expose us all." Pogue said. "Tell me again why your mom wants to meet her?"

After every one of the boys left to go back to the dorms Caleb and his mom had a talk. She asked if anyone was new to the school and if he had noticed anything different about them. The only person that was new was Jessica and Caleb's mom wanted to meet her despite Caleb telling her that she could not have the power because only the first born male could have it. Neither less Caleb asked Jessica to dinner, lying that Kate and Sarah would be there.

"I told her that Jessica was new and then she wanted to meet her."

"Do you think that she thinks that Jessica is the one?"

"Yeah but she was fully drunk when she told me to ask her. Who knows what is going on in her head? But she said for it to just be her and us four." Caleb rubbed his eyes softly before sighing.

**Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jessica got off Pogue's motorcycle, she had wanted to get a ride from Tyler and Pogue but the bike was calling her name.

"That was sweet! Can I drive home?"

"No." Pogue said with a smile on his face.

"Fine granny pants." Jessica replied. They started to walk up to the front door of the mansion. "Is this really Caleb's house?"

"Yeah, its kinda the center point of where we hang out. It has been since we were kids."

"That's really cool. You guys seem to get along okay most of the time." Jessica said, she was an only child and the closest thing she had to a sibling was her best friend from back in California, Lilly.

"Yeah we kinda have too." They walked into the house and instantly they were hit with the smell of fresh bread.

"Smells good," Jessica said.

"Guys in here!" They heard Reid's voice yell. They walked into the dinning room where a long table was set up.

"Where are Kate and Sarah?" Jessica asked. She hadn't thought that Kate would have been riding with Pogue instead of her until now.

"They had something else they had to do," Caleb said. Jessica then remembered that they were just going to have a girl's night but at the time Jessica had thought that would happen after dinner. Her mind started to think real fast but she nodded her head then sat down in the empty chair between Reid and Tyler.

"You must be Jessica." Mrs. Danvers said coming from the kitchen. Jessica stood up and smiled.

"Hi, how are you Mrs. Danvers?" she asked extending her hand, Mrs. Danvers didn't take it and Jessica let her hand fell by her side, playing it like nothing happened. She was thankful that none one saw.

"Doing just fine. Please sit down." Jessica did as she was told. "So why did you transfer to Spencer in the middle of your senior year?"

"Getting straight to the point?" Jessica asked as more of a question than a statement. "To be honest I have no idea." Mrs. Danvers gave Jessica a little smile and in that moment Jessica knew that this was no ordinary get to know your son's new friend dinner and by the looks of it the boys had to idea what Mrs. Danvers was doing and if they did they didn't know why she was doing it. The only thing Jessica could do was play it cool. "But I like Spencer a lot and am glad I transferred. Though I do miss my friends back west and I wish I could have spent my last year with them but sometimes life gives you an opportunity and you just need to take it." Mrs. Danvers nodded her head.

"Yes, yes of course." It was silent around the table the only thing heard was the silverware clanking against each other coming from the boys. "So how is the team?" Mrs. Danvers asked the boys, finally releasing her stare from Jessica

"Good. Every one is working hard to be ready to qualify," Caleb said.

"Yeah coach is kicking our butts." Reid said. Jessica noticed that he didn't say ass and guess that they were all on their best behaviors because of the presence of Mrs. Danvers.

"Jessica, honey, you do any sports?" Mrs. Danvers asked. Jessica looked up from her salad.

"Volleyball. I was my school's setter."

"Really? So you aren't just one of those little pretty girls who go shopping all the time?"

"Nope, malls and me don't really mix," Jessica, explained.

"What about your family?"

"Its just me and my mom, we're really close." Jessica took a bite of bread and chewed it slowly, intensifying the stare.

"And your father?"

"He left on my 13th birthday and haven't heard from him since." The two girls continued to stare at each other with great intensity, Jessica was counting to ten to calm herself and not bring on anything that didn't need to be brought.

"Oh and-"

"Mom I think that's enough." Caleb said under his breath low enough that Jessica could barely make out the words.

"I'm just trying to get to know your new friend. Is there anything wrong with that?" Mrs. Danvers asked. She looked at Caleb then looked at Jessica, her eyes like daggers, Jessica continued to stare back, she was now more than used to these staring games that the people around Spencer played.

"Mom you're drunk come on lets getcha up stairs." Caleb said rising from his seat.

"I am not going anywhere! I'm going to stay here and talk to your nice friend. Now sit down Caleb!" Caleb pulled his mother's chair out from the table and took her frail little body up the stairs with her screaming with every step he took. He came back a few minutes later.

"Jessica I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know that she wanted to interrogate you."

"No worries." Jessica said with a smile. "Um bathroom?" Jessica asked.

"Down that hall and last door on your right," Caleb instructed. Jessica got up from the table ready to get a look around the house. She knew that Mrs. Danvers knew something was up with her and that raised more suspicion that there may be something up with Mrs. Danvers and the four boys.

Jessica walked down the hall and saw a door open a crack, she peaked her head inside, it was a library. She stepped inside already thinking of an explanation if she got caught. Reading titles as she walked around the room and then she saw one book that popped out from all the others even though the book didn't have any words on the binding

It look old and wasn't like any book that would have been published. In some ways it was similar to a book that her mother owned and she had read when she was younger. Just as she was going to grab it she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Jessica quickly walked away from the book and grabbed a book from off one of the high shelves.

"Jessica? You over here?" Caleb called.

"In here," Jessica said. Thankfully she grabbed a Shakespeare novel. She knew him very well. Read almost every one of his plays, poems and anything else he might have written.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked eyeing the book in her hands then the rest on the shelves. Jessica tried to keep the innocent look on her face but found it harder than she thought

"I'm really sorry, I saw the door open a bit and then the books and I couldn't help to see what books you had. Then I ran across my fave Shakespeare novel…" Jessica rambled looking at the ground.

"Don't worry about it. But I think Pogue better take you back it's getting late. And next time don't come in here, my mom doesn't like people in her library."

"That's fine. I understand." Jessica said putting the book back on the shelf and following Caleb out of the room. "I'll see you at Nicky's then." Jessica said when they got to the entryway.

Caleb nodded then Jessica gave him a hug. Then she gave Tyler and Reid a hug before going out the door to sit on Pogue's bike, she mentally was smiling and her cheeks were hurting from what she had just discovered.

"See you later man." Pogue said to Caleb then he Tyler and Reid walked outside. "Race you back to campus." Pogue said running onto his bike and kicking it into gear. Caleb watched his friends speed down his driveway and out of sight before walking up to his mother's room.

When Caleb got there he leaned against the doorway watching as she sat on her bed hugging onto a pillow. "Why'd you have to be so mean to Jessica?" he asked her, folding his arms across his chest.

"She will be the one to take you from me." she whispered so softly that all Caleb heard was a mummer then she passed out cold. Caleb shook his head. He was more than fed up with her drinking problem it went away for awhile and just recently she had started to drink again, this time she consumed more alcohol then before, a lot more.

Caleb walked down to the library and looked at where Jessica had been standing when he found her. Looking at the titles around that spot he just found novels that would have put him to sleep. He didn't know what he was looking for or why he was even looking. Jessica was normal, she could not have the power, and after coming to the conclusion he went up to his room and crashed.

After racing Tyler and Reid, Jessica went back to her room. The wind in her hair almost made her forget the book in the library, almost. The moment she got back to her room she called her mom even though it was nearly midnight east coast time.

Surprisingly she picked up. "What's wrong?" Her mother said. Her voice was still a little sleepy but Jessica didn't pay attention to it. Jessica stepped out of the room so Kira wouldn't hear her conversation.

"Hey mom I've got a question."

"At 3 in the morning?" She asked a little pissed off now that she more awake.

"Technically its 12 here." Jessica said drawing out the word 'technically' to help defend herself of her tactics.

"Just get on with it." Jessica made her way down the path far away from the school buildings and dorms.

"Tell me about the book."

"Which one?"

"The one you're got like near you bed or something. Basically the small one in you room."

"Why that one?" Jessica could feel her mother's smile through the phone but she continued to play it cool.

"Curiosity." Jessica said shortly. "You don't need to go into detail about what's inside I just want to know what it looks like on the outside."

"The outside? Fine I will-"

"No! Take a picture of it and text it to me." Jessica said quickly. She didn't want to use, not when she knew someone might be watching her.

"Fine. Hold on." Jessica waited till she heard a ping in her ear. "Satisfied? Can I get some sleep now?"

"Yeah, thank you. Kisses." Jessica said before hanging up. She pulled up the picture on her phone, looking at it she smiled. She finally knew why her mom had sent her to Spencer. She was going to get them. She was going to get Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler but how was the question.

**Review plz**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Jessica slipped her shoes on and stood up taking a good look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a green dress that just hit above her thighs and showed off her B cups. She touched up on her eyeliner and lip-gloss. Rubbing her lips together she was ready. She had a plan and if that plan worked then, actually she didn't know what would happen after; she hadn't thought that far yet.

"Knock knock." Jessica heard Reid's voice.

"Come in, I'm decent," Jessica called out.

"Damnit. Why do you have to be?" He asked putting on his smirk. He looked her up and down, stopping on her cleavage. "I take that back, I can see enough of you right now. Tyler you can go to Nicky's I think we're going to stay here."

"Ha, ha. Nice try Reid but that's not going to happen, not even in your dreams birthday boy." Jessica said ruffling his hair before grabbing her bag.

"To late I already dreamt about it," Reid said. Jessica rolled her eyes as she went to give Tyler a hug.

"You look great." He said into her ear. As Jessica pulled away she smiled and looked Tyler up and down. He was wearing a jean jacket with a black shirt and jeans.

"Looking better with out the tie," she said. Jessica looked at Reid. He was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. Jessica shook her head and looked away.

"What I don't get a compliment?" he asked.

"No. No you don't." Jessica said before leaving the room. They made their way out to the front to where Tyler's black Jeep was parked.

"Let me drive," Reid said.

"No way dude, it's my car." Tyler said pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Come on Baby boy its my birthday let me drive." Reid said grabbing the keys out of Tyler's hands. Jessica watched them banter before she opened the door to the back and tried to figure out the most graceful way to get in. Finally she stepped on the step turning around then sat down on the seat sliding into place. After Jessica was seated and buckled in Reid took off out of the parking lot and out onto the road.

"Slow down Reid!" Tyler yelled gripping the side of the car.

"You scared?" Reid asked in a mocking voice.

"No but you're going to fuck up my car." Tyler said angrily.

"Chill I wont do anything to your pretty little…shit!" Reid yelled turning the wheel to avoid the tree that they were about to hit. Jessica watched as both the boy's eyes went fully black before she closed her eyes and pretended to wait for the tree to hit them.

"Jessica, it's fine. We didn't hit anything," Tyler said. She looked at his hand on her leg then looked him in the eye and smiled. She bit her lip and nodded.

"What the fuck Reid?" She yelled playing the part of someone who didn't have a clue, and thought that they really were going to hit the tree even though she saw through their pretty eyes right to their secret.

"I was totally under control."

"So that tree just happened to come out of nowhere?" Jessica asked angrily. She was having too much fun being mad at Reid. "Reid let Tyler drive," she asked in a sweet voice.

"Fine," he said. He and Tyler got out of the car. As they passed each other they both exchanged a look of worry and Jessica just smiled as her plan was slowly coming into play.

Tyler got into the driver's seat then they were back on the road. Jessica watched out the window. Soon they were pulling into a parking lot and Jessica instantly saw Pogue's bike and Caleb's convertible.

"Looks like the lovebirds are here," Jessica said. She opened her door and looked at the ground. Slowly sliding over to the edge of the car and jumping down. She landed awkwardly then she felt Tyler's hand steadying her. "Thanks," She said. He smiled then the three walked into the bar. They found everyone in the back at a table.

"Hey Jessica! Reid! Tyler over here!" Kate called. They weaved their way through the crowd over to them.

Caleb pulled out the seat on his other side for Jessica to sit in. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. I'll just have some fries."

"You sure?" Caleb asked. "Its on me."

"Totally, just fries and a coke. Thanks." Jessica said as Caleb got up to get the food.

Jessica looked at Sarah; she was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt that ended at her ribcage with jeans. Kate was wearing a jean skirt and black halter top. "You guys look nice," Jessica said.

"Thanks. And you are looking good as well. You should show your legs more often." Sarah said and Jessica smiled from the compliment. Caleb came back with everyone's food setting it down on the table. Jessica took a bite of a fry.

"Where did Reid and Tyler go?" She asked not even realizing that they had left the table.

"Pool tables," Pogue said. Jessica looked over at them; they were playing against Aaron and one of his friends. "We better watch out Caleb, they're playing with Aaron."

"Get ready for a fight tonight," Caleb answered.

"Don't worry about it, let's dance." Sarah said. Just then I Love Rock n' Roll came on and Sarah grabbed Caleb pulling him onto the dance floor. "Come on its our song."

Jessica motioned to Pogue to get Kate out there too. He smiled and they both headed onto the dance floor. Jessica watch them dance then she looked over at the pool tables just in time to see Aaron push Reid onto it and yell. Jessica watched as they all walked out the backdoor followed closely by Caleb and Pogue.

"Caleb pegged that one." Jessica said as Kate and Sarah sat back down.

"Yep this normally happens." Sarah said eating a fry with a pout on her face

.

Caleb walked outside totally ticked off that he had to stop dancing to save Reid's ass, again.

"Pay up shit head." Reid said angrily.

"No way we paying you shit." Aaron said getting right up to Reid's face. Caleb stepped outside and shook his head.

"Just forget it Reid." He said walking down the stairs.

"No way Caleb, this bitch owes us money," Reid said. "Pay up," Reid got closer to Aaron, their heads almost touching.

"Reid I'll give the fucking money if you just shut up." Caleb said stepping between him and Aaron. "Go back inside Abbot." He said motioning to the door.

"Better watch your back Garwin, one day daddy Caleb wont be here to save your ass." He said hitting his shoulder against Reid's before going back inside.

"What's the matter with you?" Caleb asked once he knew that the door was closed. "You'll be ascending TONIGHT! And you're still playing these little games. It's addictive moron."

"Its my life," Reid said.

"Ours too," Tyler said. "We're a family, to watch you destroy your life is like doing it to ourselves."

"Wow Baby boy that's deep," Reid said mockingly. Tyler looked down not saying anything.

"Reid, Chase may still be out there, we'll need you if he comes back." Pogue said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, key word, if. What if he doesn't? What if Caleb killed him? Do we spend the rest of our lives waiting? Pogue I don't want to wait anymore."

"I don't think you'll have to." Jessica said coming out from the shadows. She had been listening to the whole thing, every last word that was said she heard. Kate and Sarah were still inside they thought that Jessica had gone out for a little walk and would be back soon.

Jessica looked at each of the boy's faces each were motionless, no one moved, no one spoke. Jessica just smiled at each of them, as she looked them in the eye. Pogue looked like his eyes may pop out, Reid just looked pissed off and a little scared, Tyler's eyes had no emotion and Caleb's eyes were dangerous. This was too good she thought

"Well don't get your tidy whiteys in a knot." Jessica said after a few seconds of silence though it continued to be silent. Jessica watched Caleb's face, he was thinking and he was thinking hard.

"Johnson. Johnson. Johnson." Caleb repeated till, "Johnson! One of the two greatest female witches from Europe." Caleb exclaimed.

"Thank you Caleb, I do like a compliment everyone once in awhile. Oh and my best friend Lilly Macedon, you cant forget Lilly." Jessica said sitting down on a crate and crossing her legs with a bigger smile on her face.

"Wait, what?" Pogue asked. The scared looks on his and the other 2 boys were replaced with confused looks and Jessica was enjoying watching them try to connect the dots.

"The library, you saw the Ipswich book, well one of the many." Jessica nodded. "And that first night at the beach your eyes went blue then back to brown constantly." Jessica nodded some more. "And your dad left on your 13th birthday. It all makes sense."

"Very good. I am kinda surprised that it took so damn long."

"How long did you know?" Tyler asked.

"First time was when Reid tried to lift my skirt up." Reid smiled and laughed. "That's when I first felt that something was different about you four. Then your mom and your house, that's when I really knew. The book, my mom has the exact same copy. And then today I was just setting you all up for the revealing episode." She explained. They all looked at her about ready to attack. "Oh my god chill, will ya? I am not here to kill you for more power. We need to become one."

"I can do that." Reid said coming closer to Jessica. Caleb's eyes went black and Reid went flying a few feet back.

"Stay there," Jessica said.

"Why should I do that?" Reid asked.

"Because if you don't then Chase Collins will remain on the lose and you'll have to wait till he comes to kill you." Jessica said calmly looking straight at Reid.

"What does Chase have to do with you being here?" Reid asked. Caleb rolled his eyes. "How do we know that you can even do anything? AWW! What was that for?" Reid rubbed his head as Jessica's eyes went back to normal.

"Are we satisfied or do I need to 'magically' take your pants off to get you to shut up?" Jessica wiggled her fingers when she said magically.

"I would like it if you did it manually." Jessica groaned, about to punch Reid.

"So what about Chase?" Caleb asked stepping in front of Reid so Jessica couldn't see him. Jessica smiled in an odd way, Chase Collins was her favorite subject and catching him was going to be her favorite activity.

"Chase Collins, brilliant in his own little way, but anyways after you had your little fight he disappeared and we found him. Of course we didn't know what had happen between you and him but I filled in those blanks later. What we did know was that he went a little nutty when we took him in. One night my mom went in to talk to him to find out his blonde lines and where he was from. We didn't want to use just in case, but I kinda wish we did because all he would did was ramble on and on about power and revenge. I wasn't supposed to be in there but curiosity was too great to keep me from that cellar.

"After my mom left I decided to talk to him myself. I thought that I was being helpful. Before I even got into the cellar he snapped back and started to throw airballs around the room, one finally broke through the door and hit me. When I woke up he was gone. We haven't seen him since and then I ended up here. At first I didn't know why but then I remembered something I over heard my mom say to Mrs. Macedon, it was something about finally combining and being stronger. I thought they were talking about something else but then it clicked. We," Jessica gestured to the boys and herself, "along with Lilly, will fight him."

"You know where he is?" Pogue asked. Jessica pressured her lips together and shook her head.

"But I know how we can figure that out."

"And how's that?" Tyler asked. Jessica's smile broadened her eyes turning blue in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We'll only need one car." Jessica explained as they met by Tyler's car. Reid tried to get into the driver's seat. "No way in hell are you driving again." Jessica said grabbing the keys from Reid and hopping into the driver's seat. She turned the key and put the car into gear and out of the parking lot.

"You do know where you're going, right?" Caleb asked.

"Of course. Its not like I haven't been there before. We're going to need the book and the last element should be here soon."

"And what's that?" Reid asked. Jessica ignored him and continued to drive.

"This all makes too much sense," Pogue said.

"Are we just figuring this out, Sherlock?" Jessica asked. "Once we find him one of us is going to have to kill him and there's only three ways to do that."

"How?" Reid asked.

"Seriously do you boys read? The only way to kill him or anyone who has ascended is to have him give us his powers, which he'll never do, so if we are lucky enough he used it so much that he just dies or if we're really lucky we get to cut his eyes out and burn them."

"Sick," Tyler said.

"Take a right." Caleb said telling Jessica to go to his house. Jessica shook her head and continued to go straight. "Where're you going?"

"To the colony house." Each of the boys exchanged looks. "Plus Reid you ascend in a about…10 minutes."

"This isn't the way there," Pogue said.

The road started to get extra bumpy as they went further into the forest and Jessica was getting really frustrated.

"You're lost aren't you?" Tyler asked. She looked at him then back to the road.

"I am not lost just a little turned around." She stammered as she gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Uh guys." Reid called. They all turned to look at him then at the clock, he would be ascending in a few minutes.

"Damnit!" Jessica said then her eyes went blue and the windows became a blur as the car raced through the woods into a clearing in front of the first colony house. "Here we are." She said handing Tyler the keys. She let her hand linger a little longer than necessary, blushing she got out of the car and looked around.

"Why do your eyes get to turn blue?" Reid asked.

"It doesn't matter what color my eyes turn, all you need to worry about is ascending then we can actually start." Jessica said rubbing her arms. It was colder than she had originally thought.

"Why don't we go inside?" Caleb suggested taking a step toward the old house, Jessica didn't move.

"He needs to be outside for this to work. We need lightning. Ouch!" Jessica turned around to see a book hanging in midair. "Thanks mom." She said, the other boys looked around but didn't see anyone. Caleb touched the book and it flipped open, causing a ring of fire around the five of them.

"It's a spell," he said.

"What do we need a cauldron?" Reid asked laughing, no one was listening they were all huddled around the book.

"Is this going really to work?" Pogue asked.

"It cant we need one more person." Tyler said looking at Jessica who was smiling like a fool.

"Don't worry she'll be here, I know it." just then a girl with long black hair appeared right in front of everyone. "See, told you so." Jessica moved around the book and gave the girl a hug.

"Look at you! You're wearing a dress," She said.

"Really?" Jessica looked down. "I hadn't noticed." They both laughed, stopping when someone cleared their throat. "Right the spell. Reid go and stand there." Jessica used to put Reid right where she wanted him.

"Now what?" Pogue asked.

"We wait for lightning then we say this." Caleb said pointing to the line.

"Actually, you say it." the black hair girl corrected Caleb, they all looked at her. "Oh I'm Lilly and you say it because some of his power is in your skin. You'll have a bigger connection than the rest of us."

"Kinda like a finger print." Jessica added she took a hold of Lilly's hand then Tyler's. "Grab." She told Caleb and Pogue, Pogue grabbed Lilly's hand and Caleb fell between Pogue and Tyler.

"Question," Pogue said.

"Yeah me too!" Reid yelled from his spot in the field.

"What do we do?"

"We…yeah what do we do?" Lilly said.

Jessica laughed; she had missed her best friend. "We close our eyes and picture him as clearly as possible, if this works then when Caleb says the spell," Jessica put air quotes around 'spell' she thought it was so Hollywood, "then we should see where he is, where he's been and where he's going."

"What do I do?" Reid asked.

"You endure the pain of ascending." Caleb replied both he and Pogue cringed as they remember when they ascended. It started to rain, the wind picked up and suddenly it was darker. "Here we go."

Jessica tighten here grip as the lightning came and pictured Chase, her eyes shut tight. She heard Reid's yelling out in pain, Caleb saying the spell then every thing went black. She saw an old man all wrinkly and would brake if you touched him but she knew that he had overused, she watched, as he willed his powers to Chase. Then she saw Chase being thrown from a barn, him disappearing, finding him back in California. She saw herself as she went to talk to him, then a beach, a white beach; Chase was sitting down on a towel with another boy sitting next to him. They were watching a few girls sunbath topless as they plotted their revenge. Jessica got a better look of the other boy's face, she recognized it, Jason. She then saw the Great Wall of Chine then the Eiffel Tower. Everything went black again.

"Jessica? Jess? Hon can you hear me? Jessie? Oh please say something."

"Distance equals rate times time," Jessica mumbled.

"She's fine. Are we really reciting formulas? I mean come on Jess. I was expecting more of a 'Lilly shut the fuck up I'm fine.'" Lilly replied staring down at Jessica, who didn't say anything. "Guess not."

Jessica finally opened her eyes, the storm had past. She could see five heads; all faces were worried and concerned. Jessica lifted her hand to feel her head; it was in a lot of pain. "Ouch."

"We better get her inside." Caleb said leading the way into the house. Jessica closed her eyes again as someone lifted her off the ground and carried her. When she opened them she was looking up at Tyler, he smiled down at her.

"You okay?" He asked. Jessica couldn't move it was as if she was paralyzed. "'Kay blink once for no and twice for yes." Jessica blink three times making him laugh. "I totally understand."

"Where're we going?" Lilly asked.

"We can go to my room," Reid said wrapping his arm around Lilly's waist.

"God Reid do you always have to hit on someone?" Jessica asked annoyed.

"She speaks!" Reid cried. "I really thought I wouldn't hear your annoyed voice again."

"Ascending gave you an ego boast." Jessica said resting her head on Tyler's shoulder. "But really where're we going?"

"To…I guess you could call it 'the room.'" Pogue said leading the way down the stairs.

"The room?" Lilly said as she hesitantly started down the stairs. "Oh Jess its just like the dungeon but with more seats." Lilly started to bounce down the stairs. There were five stone seats, books shelves filled with books and a circle of rock. You could feel the magic through the walls.

"You're such a cheerleader," Jessica said then groaned as Tyler sat down in his seat.

"Sorry." He whispered as he repositioned Jessica so she was upright.

"Missed ya too volleyball star." Lilly looked over at Jessica who was almost half asleep on Tyler's lap and she smiled. Jessica hadn't looked like that in a long time and Lilly was happy for her.

"So did anyone see anything?" Reid asked taking his seat like the rest of the boys.

"I just saw a plane then China," Pogue replied.

"A beach," Lilly said leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"You know there is another seat." Reid said pointing to the empty stone seat.

"Do you really expect me to sit there? Its not my seat." She said with a disgusted expression. "I mean haven't you guys noticed that you ALWAYS sit in the same spot, and when you first came down here you were drawn to a seat. Ever think of as to why? Your fathers sat in the exact same spot, and their fathers and their fathers. If I sit in that seat and I am not Chase then… I'm not Chase! Jessica touch it!"

"What? I'm not going to touch it."

"You obviously had the strongest vision. What did you see?" Jessica looked at Lilly not sure if she could say it or not.

"The fight, us finding him, Great Wall of China, Eiffel Tower and," Jessica looked away from her best friend. "Jason."

"You saw Jason? With Chase?"

"Who the hell is Jason?" Caleb asked looking from Lilly who was barley breathing to Jessica who was getting to her feet to hug her.

"Her little brother," Jessica replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lilly got control of her breathing and started to think straight. "You see wha, what there were doing?"

"What else? Looking at girls. Lil, he'll be fine. We'll find him, I promise. If you think about it, this Chase guy is good." Jessica replied trying to reassure her.

"Yeah he has a thing with stealing loved ones." Caleb said in a huff.

"So you saying that he knew that we would come together?" Tyler asked.

"Exactly," Jessica replied. Lilly's eye went blue and a book came flying off the shelf.

"We used to be one." she started to explain as the book opened up and fire spread around the circle. "Five males and two females moving from Europe. When we got here tensions began to raise, the two females moved out west leaving the five males by them selves. Each group kept in touch with one another every once in awhile. A fortune teller that my grandmother took me too when I was younger said that the two groups that were once one then torn apart will came back together in the face of danger, love, power and revenge." The book closed making everyone jump a little.

"Danger?" Pogue asked.

"The danger of ourselves and of everyone around us," Lilly replied.

"Love?" Tyler asked looking straight at Jessica then to the ground

"The love of a brother and sister and every good adventure needs love, right?" Jessica put in as she took Lilly's hand.

"Power?" Reid asked.

"Come on, why else would some one want to take over the world?" Lilly said like it was obvious, which it was.

"Maybe they didn't have anything else to do." Reid said looking Lilly up and down.

"You can always find some thing to do," she replied.

Caleb cleared his throat. "And revenge, we all know that."

It was silent everyone looking at each other not knowing what to say or do. Then Lilly screamed. "We need to go!"

"Where?" everyone asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I can't believe you got us a jet." Pogue said stepping into the Macedon's jet. Jessica and Lilly exchanged looks.

"Yeah its pretty sweet, nice job Lil," Jessica said sitting down in her favorite seat. "So where're we starting? France? China? The beach?"

"I say France, its cold though so…"

"Shopping?"

"Actually, your mom is here to drop some stuff off,"

"She isn't? Oh my god she is. I'm going to kill her." Jessica said standing up as Lilly backed a little away from her.

"No need to do that." Mrs. Johnson said from the back row of seats.

"Thanks for joining us. I'm surprised it took you so long to get here." Jessica said eying her.

"Oh you know how the traffic near L.A. gets. Honey can I talk to you?"

"Sure mother," Jessica said. She walked to the back of the plane and closed the curtain to the main cabin. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"To tell you that you cant fall for him." Mrs. Johnson said as she took her daughter's hand.

"You were watching us weren't you?"

"Something happened?"

"No mom! No! I meant at the house." Jessica said yanking her hand away and putting it on her hip.

"Yes, I might have," Jessica clinched her jaw, "But, but it was to make sure things went to plan. When you called about the book I knew, I knew that you'd figured it out."

"Of course I would, I didn't read those books for nothing."

"Yes, but now that Chase has taken Jason,"

"I know mother, we can't jeopardize his safety, and you of all people should know that he's like my brother too."

"Yes I know that," she checked her watch. "I better go this is for the youth to do. If you need help you can always," Mrs. Johnson pointed to her eyes.

"I know mom, I love you." Jessica said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and then a hug.

"Love you too darling and remember what I told you about falling, it just can't be, it's against the rules." Mrs. Johnson said before disappearing.

"All the better to do it." Jessica said under her breath as she went back to the main cabin. "Alright lets get this show on the road! Where are we going?"

"Pogue saw China, so we're going to China." Lilly said as she made her way to the pilot's room. They all sat down at the conference table.

"You think that if we get close that he'll come after us?" Reid asked.

"Don't think so, he's on the defense. We're coming after him." Caleb replied just as the plane took off down the runway.

"Where're we going to start?" asked Tyler.

"Maps," Lilly said as she tossed a big stack of maps and travel guides on the table. "Lots of maps." They all picked a map and turned to China.

"What are we looking for?" Pogue asked looking over his atlas. No one answered but that was an enough of an answer.

"I saw the Great Wall, we could start there." Jessica said as she turned to the description of the Great Wall of China, soon everything went black again.

Jessica's vision

"They're coming." Chase said in a deep voice. "My plan is working. They'll come after you and I'll have their power. Destroy their perfect little covenant."

"Why would you want to do that?" Jason asked, he was only about 13 and determined to be brave, deep down he knew that his sister Lilly would be here and save him in the mean time he would act like he likes Chase. Even though a week with him was enough for him.

"Revenge, power, you'll get some as well." Jason silently shook his head. He knew about the power and what responsibility it came with, he knew that if he had the power he would have gotten some of it on his birthday but he didn't and in a way he was glad. "They'll be here soon and then the games will began."

End of vision

"Great Wall! They're both at The Great Wall!" Jessica screamed as she lifted her head from the table.

"You sure?" Caleb asked.

"Totally sure, if anything happens to Jason it'll be my fault. He's there and he's scared." No one objected, Jessica yawned then rubbed her eyes.

"We should get some sleep, there's two twin beds in the back, Reid you should take one just because you'll need the most sleep to recover," Lilly said. Reid got up and left the room. Lilly looked at Jessica but she shook her head no.

"Mind if I take it?" Tyler asked, no one said anything so he got up and headed to where Reid disappeared. Caleb and Pogue picked some seats in the back and the girls went to the front. They looked at each other for a while no one said anything till Lilly was sure that Caleb and Pogue were asleep.

"So?" she asked in a whisper.

"So what?" Jessica asked sleepily.

"Oh come on, you and Tyler. You were looking really comfy on his shoulder earlier." She said nudging me.

"Lilly it's not like that." Jessica said but she could barely cover up the smile that was coming onto her face at the mention of his name and Lilly just stared at her. "I guess there is something but,"

"But what? You afraid of the rules? Jessica Johnson is never afraid of the rules. You two would look so cute together." Jessica didn't say anything. "You really like him don't you? You're afraid that he'll be like-"

"Lilly just drop it." Jessica said harshly as she turned to face away from her.

"Jess, please just go for it. Just because he turned out to be so,"

"Lilly I said drop it." Jessica said interrupting her.

"Fine, fine."

The cabin was quiet and Jessica was tired but she couldn't sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes she would see Chase and Jason, sometimes she would hear them say something other times it was like a silent movie. Finally she was able to close her eyes with out disturbance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Dude you up? Reid?" Tyler asked, he couldn't sleep and he wasn't going to force himself to

"Mmm." Was Reid response. Tyler decided not to bug his friend any more he needed the sleep so he got up and walked out into the main cabin. He looked around, Caleb and Pogue were asleep in chairs in the back and Lilly was asleep near the front while Jessica was at the conference table drawing something.

"Hey, you can't sleep either?" He asked.

"Yeah, I keep seeing them. I got about an hour but that's it." Tyler sat down next to her and looked at the paper.

"You saw this?"

Jessica did a double take of her drawing of Chase and Caleb fighting. "Yeah, I guess I was trying to figure out how he did it so quickly."

"You shouldn't worry about it." just as he said it his leg brushed against hers. Jessica looked down at her paper and her head was lifted by Tyler's hand. He looked into her eyes and he could see so much more sadness then a few hours before. Jessica heard her mom's voice, 'don't fall. Against rules,' but told her to shut up and slowly learned forward to Tyler. Tyler smiled as he came closer and took her head into his hands and brought her into the kiss that he had been waiting for. Jessica ran her fingers through his hair as she lengthened the kiss then she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Do you two want the back room?" Reid asked, they both turned their heads to the back part of the cabin to see Reid standing next to an awake Caleb and Pogue.

"Its about time Baby boy," Pogue said.

"Yeah chicka I thought you would've made the first move by now." Lilly said kneeling in her chair then ducking when Jessica threw a pillow at her. Jessica made a sideways glance at Tyler, he was a little pink but he still had a smile on his face. Jessica laughed and smoothed out his hair that she messed up then she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. His skin felt so good against hers.

"You guys hungry?" Jessica asked trying to drive the attention away from her and Tyler.

"Only hungry to watch you two kiss again," Reid replied.

"Shove off man," Tyler called back.

"Dude, you've been drooling over her for the past week and you've finally made your move. I've been waiting for this for years I want to watch it again." Reid said as he put his arm around Tyler's shoulder. Jessica pushed his arm off Tyler's shoulder before she grabbed Tyler's face and kissed him. Tyler was at first a little surprise but then he got into it and Jessica had to pull away before they really gave a show.

"Happy man-whore?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she tried to control her breathing.

"Satisfied." He replied with a smirk on his face. Jessica stared at him then gave a small laugh

"What's this?" Caleb asked looking at the picture Jessica had drawn. He eyed Jessica then the paper.

"You should know." She said getting up. "I wasn't even awake when I drew it."

"I'll say. You can't draw and this is like really in depth." Lilly said looking at the paper.

"Can we get something to eat, I'm starving," Jessica said. She just really needed to get out of the room.

"Sure," Lilly said. She and Jessica walked into the kitchen to make something to eat for them and the boys.

The boys watched them disappear then they huddled closer together at the conference table.

"How was it?" Reid asked.

"Reid he doesn't have to say anything," Pogue interrupted, "but was she good or, what?"

"Was it your first?" Reid asked.

"Reid!" Caleb said too loudly then the other three boys 'shhed' him.

"It was nice." Tyler said quietly. "And it wasn't my first Reid, just because I'm not all over every girl I meet doesn't mean I've never had a girlfriend." Reid looked at him doubitly.

"They're talking about you." Lilly said from behind the curtain.

"Lilly don't listen to their conversation," Jessica hissed. She walked over to Lilly about to pull her away. "What are they saying?" she asked but then regretted it.

"That it was nice." She replied. Lilly straightened up and walked over to the fridge. "Nice? That's it, just nice, not amazing? I saw that kiss and it was pretty damn steamy."

"Lilly you shouldn't've been listening."

"You wanted to know. I think you should be all over him that'll make it better than nice and Reid is giving him pointers, ever think of kissing him?"

"No! Reid is Reid and Tyler is like no other guy I've dated or met. He's…different." Jessica replied as she put some sandwich stuff on the counter. Her eyes turned blue as the sandwiches made themselves.

"You like him, you like him." Lilly sang as she ran around the room. "But seriously you two are like the cutest thing to ever come together. I think I should see, you know who."

"Come on Lilly, you cant always go running to what's her face the fortune teller. You have to let things just happen."

"Like, letting you and Tyler be alone again?"

"Lilly," Jessica said looking at her best friend straight in the eye, "you know the rules."

"Since when do you follow the rules? What did Spencer do to my 'fuck it' best friend?"

"Since this is the matter of the heart."

"Romeo and Juliet, Jessica!" she cried stomping her foot.

"Lilly, just drop it." Jessica said in a stern voice before she walked out of the kitchen with everyone's sandwich. She placed them on the table in front of the person they belonged to before sitting back down next to Tyler. She thought that he wouldn't make a move because he would be too embarrassed from earlier but he placed his hand on Jessica's knee and gave it a light squeeze before grabbing her hand. She turned to him and they looked at each other smiling before going back to their meal.

"Jessica Johnson!" Jessica heard her mother hiss in her ear.

"Leave me alone mother!"

"The rules! You cant!"

"Well I just did and I am. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Everything! And chew with your mouth closed!"

"No! Now leave!" Jessica waited for a response but nothing came and she let out a sigh in relief.

"We have a few more hours till we touch down, Ms. Macedon." The captain said over the intercom a few hours later.

"So we know the plan?" Caleb asked and everyone nodded.

"They're almost here." Chase said as he and Jason walked around in downtown. "They'll be looking for us at the wall later on tonight and then we can attack. We'll be stronger."

Jason didn't say anything, he knew that his sister and Jessica would be able to save him, he wasn't worried. The only thing he was worried about was how they will do it and he was even more worried about Jessica.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So I booked two joining rooms at the Hilton both with a pull out bed and two queen sized beds. We can sleep a little then eat then go kick some Chase butt." Lilly said as we made our way down the steps onto China soil.

As we stood in line for customs Jessica felt her eyelids grow heavier and she rubbed her arms trying to get warm. "Here," Tyler said as he pulled his jacket off and put it around her shoulders then he pulled her close. Jessica leaned her head on him.

"Much better, thanks," she said.

"Look." Lilly whispered to Reid a few feet back.

"Baby boy got some moves," he said. Lilly pulled out her camera and took a picture. "I want a copy."

A few spaces from Lilly and Reid were Pogue and Caleb.

"Dude what's up?" Pogue asked. Caleb didn't look like him self. He was more worried than normal.

"That picture, it was so real, like she was there."

"It was just a drawing."

"Yeah, but it was exactly right." Caleb looked over to Jessica who was under Tyler's arm. "Something doesn't seem quite right. I mean she has seen the most in depth about Chase, doesn't that say something?"

"Well she said they had a fight." Pogue replied looking over at Jessica as well.

"Yeah but I don't think that was all that happened, I think that something else did and she isn't talking about it." just then they were up to the counter.

"Business or pleasure?" the police officer asked.

"Pleasure that happens to be business." Jessica replied with a devilish smile and Caleb looked at her suspiciously.

**… …. …… … … … … … … **

"Damn this is the shit." Pogue said walking into one of the rooms.

"My mom pulled some strings." Lilly said walking through the door between the two rooms

"She knows we're here?" Jessica whispered to Lilly.

"So does your mom." Jessica thought for a second.

"Oh, right," she whispered back.

"So, who is sleeping where?" Caleb asked sitting down on one of the beds. Everyone looked at each other waiting for someone to say something.

"Well the hotel didn't give us a pull out sofa in the other room so I just thought that Jessica and I would share a bed and you all could have your own," Lilly replied.

"I want to be in their room," Reid cried. He had a happy face just like a little kid on Christmas.

"Whatever," Jessica said grabbing the bed that was not being sat on and crawled under the covers. She curled up in a ball and was fast asleep.

"Looks like someone was tired." Pogue replied turning off the lamp light. "Caleb and I will take the other room." They both got up turned off the lights.

Lilly climbed into bed next to Jessica, "Night,"

"Night," Reid and Tyler said.

**… … … … … Caleb's Dream… … …. … **

"Caleb help me!" Sarah called. Caleb ran and ran but the faster he ran the less he could hear Sarah's voice. "Caleb!"

"You'll never find her," Chase said. "Witchy, you'll never find her."

"Caleb!"

**…. … … … … End … … … …**

Caleb woke up in a sweat breathing hard. He looked over at Pogue who was fast asleep in the bed next to him. He looked through the door at Jessica, she was scrumming and yelling.

**… … … …. … … Jessica's Dream … … … … … **

"Come on Jessica. You don't belong there. Come with me."

"No, no. I belong here, with them. No!"

"You've never belonged there. You are too great for that. Come with me."

"No!!"

**… … … …. End … … …**

"NO!!" Jessica sat up in bed and looked around, everyone was looking at her like she was crazy and maybe she was. "Sorry, was I talking in my sleep?"

"Talking? You were yelling," Reid said.

"I'm sorry, I guess… I had I bad dream." That was an under statement Jessica thought. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"What was the dream?" Lilly asked.

"I don't remember." Jessica said pulling her hair into a ponytail then letting it fall back down. "I don't remember, I think I'm going to go for a walk." Jessica hopped out of bed and out of the room.

"Something's wrong with her," Lilly replied when the door shut behind her.

"You know what it is?" Caleb asked.

"No I don't know what. She hasn't really talked to me since Chase redisappeared."

The room was silent, Caleb thought back to his dream, did he have Sarah as well or was he just worried that he might take her again was that even Sarah's voice. He looked over at where Jessica had been sleeping and stared at it. Something was going on with her, and he wanted to know what. Then he looked over at Tyler, his eyes were still filled with sleep. He hadn't seen Tyler with anyone for a while but he didn't think Tyler saw the strangeness that Jessica had.

A few hours later the six of them were at the hotel's restaurant for dinner. Caleb was facing Jessica, staring at her but she remained oblivious to it. She was sitting next to Tyler and his warmth was all she cared about and it was the only thing that would keep her mind off what was to come.

"I love Chinese food." Lilly said as she looked over the menu. She looked over at Jessica too, Lilly knew that something was up with her best friend and she was worried why she wasn't talking to her about it.

The table was silent and tense. Jessica could feel Caleb's eyes on her and she felt a little self-aware. She didn't mean to yell in her sleep but the thing that she left behind was coming back and she was determined to put that away forever. On her walk Jessica was able to think about tonight and how this would be the end, she could hardly hold in what she was feeling.

"So we know the plan?" Jessica asked as she took a bite of rice.

"Yeah, you and I will disable the cameras," Lilly said.

"Then Reid and I will sit in one of the guard towers to keep watch and wait for the signal to take Jason away," Tyler said.

"Pogue and I will take Chase on." Caleb replied staring directly at Jessica.

"And after Lilly and I take down the cameras we'll get Jason away from you guys just in case the fight gets big." Jessica said looking from Caleb to Pogue.

"Ready for check?" the waitress asked.

"We're more than ready," Caleb said increasing his stare.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jessica was nervous as the cab drove up to the wall, not for the fight but the outcome.

"Lets do this!" Reid said darkly as he got out of the car. Jessica took Tyler's hand and pulled him out of the car with her. She watched as the cab drove off.

"You ready?" Lilly asked Jessica. Jessica nodded and let go of Tyler and started to walk over to Lilly but he grabbed he around the waist.

Jessica felt the wind being knocked out of her when her body came into contact with his. Then he pressed his lips against hers and it took all of her control not to go back to the hotel with him but she pulled away and rested her head on his chest for a second. Backing away slowly, her jaw clinched.

"Be careful." She said.

"You too," Pogue said as the four of them went off.

"Damn, Baby Boy," Reid said once they were out of earshot.

"Shut up Reid and focus." Caleb said as the moon went black and he couldn't see anything that was in front off him.

"Look who it is, the four daughters of Ipswich. Have you come for a tea party?" Chase laughed at his own joke. Tyler and Reid backed away being careful not to fall.

"Chase give us the kid." Caleb yelled.

"Why would I do that?" Caleb heard a few stumbling feet, then a flash of light from above. Caleb looked over to the source of the sound and saw a younger boy image of Lilly being tackled by Tyler and Reid then they all disappeared.

"Looks like the sister is here," Chase said. Caleb caught a glimpse of amusement on his face before the night became black again.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Pogue asked impatiently.

"Do the little witches want to fight? Then lets," Chase flew up in the air.

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … .. . . … … **

Jessica tried to avoid Jason's eyes as they sat a bit away from where Caleb, Pogue and Chase were. She passed back and forth as Lilly looked him over. Chase hadn't hurt him; there were no burses or scars.

Jessica knew that Lilly was trying to figure out why he had taken him. They would have come after him anyway did he just want it to be faster, which is what Lilly thought but Jessica knew. It seemed like hours had passed and when Jessica checked her phone it had only been ten minutes.

Then she heard two people stand up quickly, Reid and Tyler. Then two sets of feet coming to them.

"He's gone." They heard Caleb say. He sounded exhausted and disappointed. Jessica knew what she had to do now. She let the moon come back and the light shown on them.

Caleb had a few scratches on him and Pogue was holding onto his arm both of them were looking extra discouraged.

"I'm going to go after him." Jessica declared. Everyone looked at her. She was now avoiding Tyler's searching eyes. "I know where he is."

"Why are you needing to find him again? We have Jason what else do you need from him?" Lilly asked Jessica angrily. Lilly didn't know this Jessica and all she wanted was her best friend back instead of this girl who looked like her.

"Is there something else?" Caleb asked eyeing Jessica.

"Wait a second," Lilly said thinking back to before, "You didn't tell them the full thing did you?" Jessica didn't say anything but avoided her eyes too; she now had to look past everyone out into the night. "Jessica!"

"Lilly just shut up! You would have done the same thing! They didn't need to know this part, no one needed to know this part." She said added quietly. "All they needed to know was that you were on their side and were going to help them, that's it." Jessica shouted at Lilly. Lilly was taken back, Jessica never shouted at her, at least the old Jessica never did.

"That I am on their side." Lilly said these words over and over slowly. "You didn't tell me the full truth either, did you?"

"It was to protect you, and you would have done the same thing." Jessica said calmly before disappearing on the spot.

**sorry its short but still review please**


End file.
